


Joe Ledger fights a Devout Vampire

by H3C70R



Category: Joe Ledger Series - Jonathan Maberry, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3C70R/pseuds/H3C70R
Summary: Joe Ledger of DMS fame fights a Muslim vampire, sort of a sneak peek at an MCU AU my brother and I are working on, revolving around a bar called The SHIELD.





	Joe Ledger fights a Devout Vampire

Joe Ledger Fights a Devout Vampire Before Going to The SHIELD

I-76 Eastbound  
Bala Cynwyd, PA  
11:44PM

There's a little corner store in West Philly with a vampire waiting for me. And boy howdy and I running late. 

See, it's... Complicated.

Him and his whole brood are devout Muslims. While the Quaran does not even a little bit mention vampires, it does have a very strict set of rules, especially about killing. As an act of war it is absolutely okay to kill an enemy combatant, so we have that part down fine.

But it's Ramadan, so we had to do this thing after sundown, because if he wins, blood spoils fast. There really wouldn't be any point to him agreeing to this if he couldn't feed upon victory.

I had a teleconference with Church that I could not miss, so I had to push my rendezvous back a little. He understood. But of course traffic on the expressway is crazy for no reason at all right now. 

The guy is from the city though, I'm sure he'll understand.

 

Corner Store  
Philadelphia, PA  
12:09AM

I finally pulled up, he was already outside waiting for me. Unusually, a big shit eating grin on his face. I got out of the car, leaving my sidearm behind, still kept my knife clipped to my pocket though.

"Joe, I never thought you'd get here. Don't you know I have to up to open the shop in the morning?"

What? How is pointy teeth here working first shift?

"Dude, you have to be up... in the morning? How does that makes sense?"

He shook his head, still smiling,

"Didn't those Winchester boys teach you anything? We can be out whenever we want, sun doesn't kill us. Pure fiction."

Hm. Learn something new every day. I took my knife out of my pocket, not in a threatening way, just to show him I had it.

"You got a blade or am I leaving this in the car too?"

He let out a sharp cackle, pulling out a large, very sharp looking, scimitar. I couldn't help my eyes from widening, maybe I should have brought the gun. Before I could try and execute a plan B, he re-sheathed it and pointed to the open door of the shop,

"Do not worry, I have another inside, here-"

He took the scabbard off his belt and tossed it to me,

"-follow me, we should not do this in public."

I looked down at the sword in my hands for a moment, and followed him inside. I didn't say it to anyone in particular, but I still felt it needed saying.

"This is awesome."

 

Corner Store Basement  
Philadelphia, PA  
12:15AM

Well, it was time to do this thing. We both stretched some before diving right into the sword fight. If we're going to make this more of a competition than a free-for-all, may as well bring your 'A' game. I threw the Hawaiian shirt I was wearing on the ground in the corner, didn't want to get it dirty. The white t-shirt I had on underneath it was pretty disposable. 

He struck first, a quick leap forward with a slash meant to end this NOW. Barely missing some pretty important stuff in my head and neck area. I staggered back, his momentum not stopped by hitting meat, he stumbled and pivoted on his right foot. Turning his back to me.

I put some English on a standard front kick right to the small of his back, pushing him forward and down on the ground.

"I'm not stabbing a man in the back, but if you make it that easy for me again. I just might rethink my stance on that."

He reared around to face me again, still with half a grin on his face,

"I do apologize, it's been awhile since I've done this sort of thing myself. My followers tend to do the legwork these days."

I know this was all about honor for him, but damnit, I wanted to make him angry. Get him to fight dirty so I can fight dirty.

"Yeah, about those followers, you know I'm coming back here for the rest of them once you're out of the picture."

He shook his head and let out a small sigh,

"I know. And if I can not best you in combat, then hopefully one of my brood shall be successful where I failed. If they are, then they truly deserve to be the new Alpha."

I should have seen that answer coming,

"Yeah, well next ti-"

I'm an idiot, an idiot who is currently being tackled by a Vampire who took advantage of my love of talking shit. Straddling on top of me he swung down wildly with the scimitar, trying to cut my head in two. I parried with back edge of my blade, hooking his sword out of the way while trying to do the mother of all sit-ups to get him off of me. It was not going well. He brought his sword down again, I moved my head out of the way just enough that he struck concrete.

This was a losing proposition, it's only going to take so long for him to get a good angle on me and finish the fight.

So, fuck it, I threw a left hook right into his jaw. Sturdier than I'd imagined, considering all the extra teeth holes he has, but it still did the trick. I was hoping he'd give me an excuse to fight dirty, and he did.

With his weight off of me, I stood up and kicked his sword away, immediately bending down and grabbing him by the shirt collar, bringing him up to his knees. He tried to say something but I cut him off, so to speak, before he got much out. I wasn't falling for that again.

I already knew to leave his body behind for the rest of them to discover and dispose of properly later. I dropped the sword, took off my t-shirt, and wiped the blood spatter off my hands and face, throwing it in their heater's furnace on my way back up the stairs. Hawaiian shirt now in hand. I picked up a three pack of t-shirts off one of the shelves, tearing it open and putting one on.

Left money on the counter for it of course, I'm not a monster.

Heh.

So back into my car, whole night ahead of me, no idea what to do, or where to go. It had been a little bit since I'd encountered the Winchesters last, but if anyone knew where to find a good dive bar it's them. I dialed Dean first, no response. Tried Sam,

"Joe? What's up? You in a situation?"

Man, this guy was always cranked to eleven, chill out,

"Not as such, I'm actually in Philly and figured if anyone would know a low key place a guy that just killed a vampire can get a drink, it'd be you two. Tried Dean already, no answer."

Sam half scoffed-half laughed,

"Yeah, he's in the middle of something at the motel. I made myself scarce to try and figure out what him and I are dealing with right now. Anyway, um... What part of the city are you in?"

I clicked on my headlights and looked at the street sign,

"Right by City ave, St Joe's area, if it rings a bell."

I could almost hear Sam thinking,

"It's a little outside the city, but you're actually pretty close. Not a Hunter bar, but good people. It's called The Shield, I'll text you the address."

And I was off for a nightcap or two.


End file.
